Ces soirées là
by Halen-misma
Summary: Organiser une réception pour Mangemorts avec dîner fin et grand-tantes tyranniques aux tendances empoisonneuses, Narcissa sait faire. Mais enfin, "qui est le stupide mollusque qui a eu l'idée d'inviter un vampire et un loup-garou à la même soirée ?" FG/NM


_(… pour qu'on finisse ensemble toi et moi_

_C'est pour ça_

_Qu'on aime tous ces soirées-là !)_

… Ou pas, dans le cas présent.

Tireli, tirelin, voici donc l'histoire d'une dame Malefoy malheureuse, d'une elfe de maison accro à la musique moldue, et de leurs déboires au travers de moult péripéties incluant un plan de table récalcitrant, une collection de Whiskys Cabalistiques des Alchimistes d'Ankh-Morpork, et un certain loup-garou.

Two-shot né dans le cadre de la collision impromptue d'une radio deezer ayant pas mal de goût en matière de machins festifs et de ce fanart de Suchtel : http :/ browse. Deviantart. Com/ ?qh= & section = &global =1& q= fenrir+narcissa #/ dtcw7o

(Il y a des signes du destin, comme ça...)

_Note aux réguliers des Pickle Headquarters_ :

*évite les lancers de parpaings des lecteurs (diantre, j'avais tapé « Lecter », c'est dire si vous me faites peur...) mécontents et agite un drapeau blanc*

Bon, là, je vous dois d'énooormes excuses, parce que décidément, je gère très mal mon affaire sur ce coup-là. A ma décharge, je sors de trois semaines de boulot en flux tendu sans moyen de trouver un moment pour me poser tranquillement devant l'Orage des loups, et je dois vous avouer que je sèche complètement sur un passage qui a le mauvais goût de se trouver en plein milieu du chapitre. Ça fait quatre fois que je le réécris, quatre fois que j'efface – trop mélodramatique, pas assez, trop long, trop court... Pffff. Donc pour me changer les idées – et pour exorciser une idée qui était venue pomper toute l'inspiration dont je dispose... Disons que c'est un semi-cadeau de Noël pour Alikia et un semi-cadeau pour Nalion – je sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta commande, mais tu l'avais commandé quand même, na.

D'ailleurs, pour l'opération mère Noël (oui je prends mon temps mais chez moi, Noël c'est jusqu'en mars), les petits lutins ont fini la grève, donc je vous laisse entrapercevoir le papier cadeau : Sarasva, le tien s'appellera « Où est Charlie ? », Nalion, si j'arrive à trouver une fin digne de ce nom, « La sorcière et l'inquisiteur », et Alikia, « C'est la crise ! ». Voilààà.

Bonne lecture !

IIIII

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

-Attends, comment ça une réception ?

Lucius tapota du bout des doigts l'ébène ciselé de la table du salon, l'air agacé.

-C'est un ordre du Maître. Il va y avoir un nouveau parmi nous, et il tient absolument à ce qu'il s'intègre, je cite, « le mieux et le plus rapidement possible ». Ça te pose un problème ?

-Aucun, répondit mécaniquement son épouse, tentant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui grimpait insidieusement dans son ventre. Aucun, chéri. Pour quand est-ce que je dois organiser ça ?

Le Mangemort haussa les épaules.

-Dimanche soir serait l'idéal, répondit-il en consultant sa montre à gousset. Je dois y aller, Fudge m'a demandé de _vérifier_ les comptes de son Département avant que les trésoriers ne commencent à y fourrer leur nez.

Un sourire entendu passa sur les lèvres de Narcissa tandis que son époux revêtait une cape de velours noir damassé aux fermoirs d'argent - qui outre son caractère furtivement maléfique, avait surtout le bon goût de préciser à ses observateurs à quel point son propriétaire était richissime.

-Bien sûr. Donc on recevrait le Maître, et tous les Mangemorts ?

-Plus quelques amis et de la famille de chacun, ajouta Lucius sans la regarder. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il cherche à recruter plus de monde; et où ratisser, sinon parmi nos proches ?

-Ah, fit Narcissa, légèrement paniquée à la pensée des « amis » de certains des Mangemorts. Je vois. On serait combien, du coup ?

Son mari fit un geste vague du bras.

-Soixante, soixante-dix. Quelque chose comme ça. A ce soir.

-A ce soir, murmura la femme alors que le Mangemort transplanait.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs ambrées de sa tasse de thé; le souvenir d'une vieille dame aigre et trop maquillée s'imposa dans son esprit, et un long soupir lui échappa.

« Verseaux, en raison de la réapparition de vieilles Némésis avec qui vous êtes toujours comme vampire et loup-garou, vos projets risquent de ne pas tenir debout, ce qui pourrait bien perturber votre assise. Conseil du jour : restez couchés. »

Elle allait peut-être se mettre à croire à ces niaiseries.

-Tissy, appela t-elle d'une voix peu amène en frappant dans ses mains.

Dans un pop ! sonore, une minuscule créature fit son apparition sur le tapis en poil de griffon, et s'inclina profondément devant la femme.

-Tissy est là, maîtresse Narcissa. Que peut faire Tissy ?

-Nous organisons une réception dimanche soir, annonça Narcissa à l'elfe de maison, observant avec dégoût ses orteils recouverts de croûtes. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes pieds ?

L'elfe courba les épaules, comme angoissée.

-Tissy a fait tomber la bouilloire, ce matin, maîtresse. Tissy est désolée.

-Bon, marmonna la femme en détournant les yeux, ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais commencer dès aujourd'hui à mettre cette soirée sur pied.

-Combien d'invités viendront ? s'enquit l'elfe en grattant son oreille duveteuse.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Une soixantaine, apparemment, répondit Narcissa en listant mentalement les tâches qu'elle devait boucler.

Plan de table : impossible à mettre en place tant qu'elle n'avait pas la liste des invités.

Dîner : idem, et même pire encore en raison des lubies alimentaires de certains – de nouveau, l'image d'une harpie au visage peinturluré s'introduisit dans son esprit.

Logistique indispensable de l'ameublement...

Elle claqua des doigts.

-Occupe-toi du ménage dans le grand salon. Tout doit être impeccable, fenêtres, cheminée, la totale.

-Tissy s'en charge. Mais le grand salon a beau être grand, il n'est pas assez grand pour soixante invités, madame.

-Tu penses ? fit la femme en parcourant la pièce du regard. En enlevant la grande table et les fauteuils...

-Ils seront encore les uns sur les autres, maîtresse. Tissy songeait...

L'elfe s'interrompit, et se mit à gratter le tapis du bout du pied. Narcissa retint un sourire; lorsqu'ils avaient remplacé Dobby, Lucius avait insisté auprès du vendeur pour acheter une femelle, prétextant à voix basse qu'elles étaient _forcément_ plus conciliantes et moins indépendantes, car moins capables de réflexion – Narcissa s'était sentie absolument indignée du regard entendu que les deux hommes avaient échangé.

Toutefois, au grand mépris des stéréotypes de Lucius, Tissy s'était révélée très vive, avec une tendance parfois fâcheuse à dire ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle avait rapidement appris à tenir sa langue lorsque le Mangemort était dans les parages. Narcissa sentait d'ailleurs que l'unique raison pour laquelle elle se montrait si docile était qu'elle s'était inexplicablement attachée à elle, ainsi qu'à Drago, qu'elle couvait comme une maman dragon sitôt qu'il rentrait au manoir.

Elle avait beau se sentir assez embarrassée par cette affection déplacée, elle la tolérait en raison du travail irréprochable de la petite créature.

Et aussi, mais elle ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte, parce qu'il lui arrivait de trouver cela presque... mignon.

-Oui ?

Tissy releva la tête, l'air soulagée.

-Tissy songeait que la maîtresse devrait se servir du salon attenant comme pièce de réception, et du grand salon comme salle à manger, madame. Avec quatre tables, ici, ici et là, et une dernière dans le coin. En laissant la grande porte ouverte pour donner de l'espace...

-Sauf que je n'ai pas quatre tables, opposa la femme. Et il est hors de question que j'utilise des meubles d'appoint si _elle_ vient, même avec un charme d'Apparence. Je l'entends d'ici se lamenter sur la décadence de l'aristocratie et les vraies valeurs qui se perdent, et...

L'elfe fit la grimace.

-La tante Abbassa, maîtresse ? Elle se plaindra des meubles et des aristocrates décadents quoi que vous fassiez, de toute manière. Elle doit _encore_ venir ?

-Un peu de respect, je te prie. Je crains que oui. Lucius y tiendra forcément.

Tissy baissa la tête.

-Tissy est désolée. Mais il y a largement plus de quatre tables dans les deux salons, les chambres et la bibliothèque, madame... Tissy peut s'en occuper. La maîtresse n'a qu'à choisir la décoration, et Tissy se chargera du déménagement.

Narcissa se passa la langue sur les lèvres. La solution de l'elfe était judicieuse, mais elle n'appréciait guère qu'elle prenne autant d'initiatives. Elle tergiversa un moment, puis trancha :

-Débrouille-toi pour qu'elles soient toutes du même style. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'_elle_ fasse un esclandre parce qu'elle n'a pas une table baroque...

-... encore, murmura l'elfe.

-... et je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à un réfectoire, continua la maîtresse de maison, jugeant préférable de feindre de ne pas avoir entendu. Je te laisse faire.

L'elfe se mit au garde-à-vous, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea en trottinant vers l'escalier. Narcissa la regarda s'éloigner avec un étrange pincement au cœur.

La journée passa avec une lenteur déprimante; si elle s'était au début réjouie d'avoir trouvé une occupation, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à l'horloge du salon en se demandant ce que faisait son mari à cet instant, observant parfois la petite elfe qui vacillait sous les piles d'argenterie qu'elle déménageait.

Le soir venu, c'est avec un air satisfait que Lucius passa la porte d'entrée, un parchemin à la main.

-Bonsoir, Narcissa. Le dîner est prêt ? Tiens, je me suis arrangé pour t'avoir la liste des invités, ainsi que leurs impératifs culinaires.

La femme dissimula une grimace en accueillant son époux. « Impératifs culinaires ». Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dans le monde sorcier qui était susceptible d'utiliser une expression aussi pompeuse.

-Pas encore, Tissy a été surchargée cette après-midi. Nous avons commencé à réorganiser le salon, et...

-Très bien, fit le Mangemort d'un ton distrait en accrochant sa cape à la patère.

Narcissa tripota un moment son bracelet, puis s'empara de la liste que son époux avait déposée sur le buffet. Ses yeux sautèrent directement à la lettre M, et une résignation pesante s'empara d'elle.

En-dessous de « Macnair Orianne », « Malefoy Abbassa » était, comme de juste, suivie par six lignes de recommandations excentriques et complexes concernant cuisson sans eau, vin sans raisin, allergies aux légumes verts et régime spécial à base de bourgeons de noisette brisés et de pistaches rôties à l'huile d'argan raffinée.

Narcissa sentit quelque chose tirer sur un volant de sa robe; baissant les yeux, elle découvrit Tissy qui attendait, l'air inquiète.

-Le dîner est servi, maîtresse, annonça t-elle, puis d'une voix plus sourde: elle y est ?

La femme acquiesça imperceptiblement, puis tendit le parchemin à l'elfe, dont les oreilles s'affaissèrent de façon comique tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes.

Les lèvres de l'elfe formèrent muettement les mots « vin sans raisin », et ses sourcils se haussèrent avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Narcissa hésita à la sermonner, mais défendre la tante de Lucius était au-dessus de ses maigres forces. Haussant les épaules, elle rejoignit son époux dans la cuisine.

Les Malefoy discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée – ou, pour être exact, Narcissa écouta Lucius parler de son travail, du ministre et de ses projets, acquiesçant silencieusement de temps à autres, appréciant simplement d'avoir son mari pour elle seule durant quelques instants.

A un moment donné, une question lui échappa.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais prendre des vacances, un de ces jours ?

Lucius s'interrompit, et haussa un sourcil.

-Pour quoi faire ?

« Pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble », songea Narcissa. « Pour que tu sois là le matin quand je me lève, pour que tu me fasses l'amour, pour que tu te souviennes que c'est 24 heures sur 24 que tu as une épouse... »

-Juste comme ça.

Le Mangemort s'esclaffa.

-Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps. Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'Aurélius Taylor m'avait personnellement demandé sur la négociation avec les gobelins, la semaine prochaine ?

« Oui. Deux fois. »

Narcissa secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Raconte, quémanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tissy jeta un regard insondable au couple en apportant le dessert.

Lucius était déjà parti lorsque Narcissa se leva le lendemain matin. Elle soupira, puis descendit à la cuisine, où elle trouva Tissy attablée devant un monticule de graines.

-Bonjour maîtresse !

-Bonjour Tissy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tissy a commencé à préparer les apéritifs de madame Abbassa. Et il y a du thé noir avec du citron sur le buffet.

La femme ressentit un élan de gratitude en s'emparant de la tasse; elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de cuisine, et fit venir à elle la liste des invités d'un coup de baguette.

-Ça ne va pas être simple de placer tous ces gens, commenta l'elfe en écartant une pile de coquilles de noisettes. Maîtresse Narcissa sait déjà comment elle va s'y prendre ?

-Comme d'habitude, soupira la maîtresse de maison en faisant apparaître un grand tableau blanc, sur lequel les noms des invités s'inscrivirent d'eux-même.

Tissy hocha la tête, puis retourna à ses graines tandis que Narcissa entreprenait de lister les dissensions qui divisaient ses hôtes.

Avery, surtout pas à côté de Rookwood. Qu'il ne fallait pas non plus mettre à proximité d'Orianne Macnair sous peine que l'un des deux finisse par tuer l'autre à coups de fourchette– en ce qui la concernait, Narcissa pariait sur Orianne à dix contre un.

Orianne, qui était la seule à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur ses frères, qui étaient cependant eux-même enclins à déclencher tous les incidents du monde s'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, à moins que Bellatrix ou le Maître ne soient dans les parages. Si toutefois ils n'étaient pas trop occupés à s'envoyer des œillades séductrices sous les yeux malheureux de Rodolphus.

Et puis il y avait Abbassa, évidemment. Qui serait critique et désagréable où qu'elle soit – un instant, Narcissa songea que la placer aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être un moyen rapide de se débarrasser de la nuisance fardée, mais Lucius ne le lui pardonnerait jamais – et qui ne tolérait pas, outre les haricots verts, les plébéiens et les hybrides.

Un sourire en coin passa sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

Est-ce que la vieille harpie oserait l'ouvrir si elle se retrouvait à côté de Greyback ?

Un « aïe » étouffé interrompit ses pensées, et elle se retourna vers Tissy, qui continuait en grimaçant à éplucher ses kilos de pistaches.

Narcissa constata avec un certain écœurement que du sang perlait au bout des doigts de l'elfe; elle devait s'être coupée avec les coquilles, mais elle poursuivait tout de même sa tâche avec application.

-Ça suffira, Tissy, l'arrêta la femme en voyant l'arête d'une coque s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le doigt meurtri.

Elle se resservit une tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance. Contrairement à sa sœur aînée, elle n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang sans une nausée persistante.

Devant l'air étonné de la créature, elle ressentit le besoin de trouver une excuse :

-Cela fera l'affaire. Cette furie serait bien capable de m'accuser de chercher à la faire grossir.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça, gloussa l'elfe avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche avec un air horrifié.

Narcissa ne put retenir un sourire.

-Ne dis pas ça devant Lucius.

-Non, maîtresse, promit Tissy, mortifiée. Est-ce que Tissy doit se aller se pincer les doigts dans la porte du four ?

Jetant un œil aux mains écorchées de la créature, Narcissa secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

-Non. Arrête de te faire du mal devant moi, d'accord ? Tiens, si tu allais plutôt...

Elle réfléchit rapidement, cherchant une tâche à lui faire faire, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau.

-Si tu m'aidais plutôt à faire ce fichu plan de table ? C'est un peu le loup-garou, la chèvre et le Chou sauteur, cette histoire...

Tissy fronça les sourcils.

-Vous aurez des loup-garous, maîtresse ?

-Non, c'est une expression, fit Narcissa. Enfin, si. Si, il y en aura un, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me pose le plus problème.

L'elfe marmonna quelque chose à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tissy n'aime pas trop les loup-garous, répondit Tissy en agitant ses oreilles d'un air misérable.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, reconnut la femme en songeant à Greyback. Quand je pense que ma nièce en a épousé un... Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu ne le verras pas. Ce ne sera pas toi qui assureras le service.

L'elfe ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

-Quoi ? Est-ce que la maîtresse est mécontente de Tissy ? Et qui va le faire, alors ?

-Moi, répondit laconiquement Narcissa. Abbassa ne veut pas voir d'elfes de maison toucher aux plats...

-Tissy pourrait porter des gants.

- … et elle a fait un certain nombre de réflexions sur le rôle d'une maîtresse de maison digne de ce nom. Non, je m'en occuperai.

Tissy émit un petit rire flûté.

-La maîtresse n'a pas idée de ce dans quoi elle a mis les pieds. Tissy sait de quoi elle parle, madame. On ne s'improvise pas elfe de maison.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut servir tout le monde sans trop qu'ils attendent, débarrasser les couverts, ramener tout le temps du vin, éviter les croche-pieds des jeunes invités et les coups de coude des vieilles har... des vieilles tantes, en faisant attention à ne pas tacher les nappes ni les tapis, courir partout tout le temps sans rien renverser et sans s'énerver...Maîtresse Narcissa n'y arrivera pas. Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi ? demanda la femme, légèrement agacée.

-Tissy va devoir entraîner la maîtresse, répliqua l'elfe en plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Narcissa. Sinon, la vieille tante va encore se plaindre à maître Lucius, maître Lucius va se plaindre à maîtresse Narcissa, et maîtresse Narcissa va être malheureuse.

Narcissa éclata de rire, touchée malgré elle.

-Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien de si complexe.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber, haletante, sur la chaise la plus proche, l'épouse Malefoy commençait à se dire qu'on sous-estimait beaucoup les capacités des elfes.

Tissy avait mis en place un parcours entre les tables recouvertes de larges nappes d'un brun velouté, et n'eût été l'expression terriblement sérieuse de l'elfe, Narcissa aurait juré qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépends.

-Il le faut, maîtresse, insista la petite créature. Encore un tour. La maîtresse ne peut pas se permettre de mettre plus d'une minute à le faire. Courage !

La femme lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ils ne mourront pas de faim si je mets dix secondes de plus à arriver.

-La maîtresse est en chemise légère, et elle triche un peu en courant au niveau du virage, signala Tissy. Le jour de la réception, elle portera une robe de soirée, et elle ne pourra pas tricher. Ça fera beaucoup plus de dix secondes.

Narcissa rosit légèrement de gêne, puis une pensée lui vint.

-La robe. Tu fais bien d'en parler, il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à mettre... Et de préférence, pas trop lourd ni trop encombrant...

L'elfe eut un air de désapprobation.

-La maîtresse change de sujet. Il faudra s'entraîner plus dur cette après-midi. Tissy va aller préparer le déjeuner.

La femme acquiesça avec soulagement, massant ses pieds endoloris, puis monta les escaliers de marbre qui menaient à sa chambre, passant mentalement en revue les tenues qu'elle pouvait porter.

Après de longues et fastidieuses heures d'essayage, entrecoupées d'un encas pris à la va-vite, elle finit, comme toujours, par se décider pour la première robe à laquelle elle avait songé - constituée d'un corset bleu nuit qui tranchait sur la pâleur de sa peau, et d'un jupon plissé suffisamment ample pour qu'elle puisse tricher dans les virages, quoi qu'en dise Tissy.

L'elfe, pour sa part, avait attaqué par la face nord la montagne d'aliments que Narcissa avait fait livrer; elle émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur en voyant la femme entrer dans la cuisine, et se laissa dégringoler sur le sol.

-Non, maîtresse, non, allons ! Les manches vont traîner dans la sauce !

Considérant ses manches évasées, Narcissa se sentit faiblir à l'idée de recommencer ses essayages, mais l'elfe en avait décidé autrement : d'un claquement de doigts, elle les fit se détacher de la robe, laissant les bras et les épaules de la femme nus.

-Je ne peux pas décemment me promener comme ça, protesta mollement Narcissa.

-La maîtresse ferait bien de suivre sa propre devise, répliqua l'elfe en retournant à ses fourneaux. _Les Malefoy ne suivent pas les modes, ils les lancent_. Et elle devrait aussi attacher ses cheveux.

-Ça fait beaucoup de modes d'un coup, marmonna la femme en obéissant. Est-ce qu'on pourrait finir ce damné plan de table ? Abbassa et Rookwood me donnent du fil à retordre...

-Qu'ils se mettent ensemble, suggéra la petite créature. Ils se neutraliseront l'un l'autre. La maîtresse finira plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut faire moins d'une minute ! Allez, allez !

Narcissa était si concentrée dans la tâche que Tissy avait eu l'idée géniale de transformer en chorégraphie qu'elle n'entendit pas Lucius pousser la porte d'entrée.

« Trois, quatre, déposer le premier plateau; cinq, six, demi-tour gracieux saaaans renverser la carafe, ouf; sept, huit, se pencher- pas trop longtemps pour éviter les pelotages intempestifs... »

-Narcissa ?

« Cinq, six, cinq six sept huit, demi-tour gauche, attention à la chaise... »

-M'accorderez-vous au moins cette danse, dame de mon cœur ?

Tissy coupa soudain la musique, et Narcissa se retourna d'un geste. Elle sentit ses joues rougir en découvrant son époux, l'air grandement amusé, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

-Je m'exerce, se justifia t-elle, gênée.

-Je n'ai rien dit, fit Lucius sans se départir de son sourire. J'en déduis donc que les choses avancent bien ?

-Ça va, répondit Narcissa avec un geste vague. J'espère que ce « nouveau » en profitera bien, au moins. A propos, je n'ai pas repéré de qui il s'agissait sur la liste...

-Hilaire Sanguini. Rien n'est encore officiel, mais il a déjà assisté à plusieurs réunions, alors...

Narcissa plissa les yeux.

-Il n'avait pas de... « d'impératif culinaire » particulier ?

Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Il en a. Mais je doute qu'il nous oblige à les partager, répondit-il comme s'il riait intérieurement.

Perplexe, la femme se demanda à quoi Lucius pouvait faire allusion.

-En outre, ajouta t-il, il n'est pas certain qu'il se joigne à nous dès le dîner. Cela dépendra de l'heure, vois-tu.

-Je vois, fit Narcissa qui ne voyait pas du tout. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir... des obligations en journée ?

-Absolument, confirma son époux, arborant toujours le même sourire amusé. Absolument...

Haussant les épaules, Narcissa renonça à comprendre, chassant l'habituelle pointe de frustration que causaient toujours en elle ces plaisanteries d'initiés que Lucius affectionnait tant.

Échangeant un regard avec Tissy, elle nota que la petite créature semblait vaguement inquiète.

Bah, qui croyait à ces histoires d'instinct elfique ?

Le jour suivant, au grand dam de Narcissa, Lucius retourna au Ministère de bonne heure; ses arguments sur le fait que le samedi était supposé être un jour de repos ne furent que de peu de poids face au hibou urgent envoyé par Aurélius Taylor, au sujet d'une affaire de corruption à Gringotts.

C'était une énorme opportunité, Narcissa pouvait le comprendre, bien sûr; il se reposerait un autre jour, et puis elle avait encore des quantités de choses à organiser,elle trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper; cela ne la dérangeait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Si, songea le cœur de la femme délaissée.

Non, répondit sa bouche.

C'est donc en la seule compagnie de Tissy que Narcissa devait entreprendre de mettre la dernière main aux détails de la soirée du lendemain.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ruminant le discours de Lucius, elle eut la surprise de découvrir l'elfe assise en tailleur devant le tableau recouvert de gribouillages serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Tissy la salua d'un signe de tête, étouffant un bâillement dans son poing.

-Tissy a passé la nuit à chercher une solution, maîtresse, mais les invités ne sont mathématiquement pas compatibles autour de quatre tables. Ce n'est pas possible.

Abattue, Narcissa s'affala auprès de l'elfe, les yeux fixés sur les schémas recouverts de flèches.

-Mathématiquement ?

-Il y a trop de gens qui se détestent ou qu'il faut tenir à distance. Il faudrait six tables, au minimum.

-Pas possible non plus, grogna la maîtresse de maison sans détacher le regard du tableau. J'en ai assez. Ça va se finir sans plan de table...

Elle s'interrompit, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

-Oui. Oui, c'est exactement ça, s'exclama t-elle avec ravissement. Plus de plan de table ! Plus jamais ! Si c'est pour que ça finisse en eau de Botruc – et Merlin sait que ça finit _toujours_ en eau de Botruc - autant qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls pour ça, comme des grands !

D'un revers de baguette, elle fit disparaître le tableau.

Elle se sentait mieux.

Ne restait plus qu'à choisir les vins pour accompagner le repas.

Tissy avait remis la musique, à la demande de Narcissa.

Et la chorégraphie lui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus facile -elle arrivait même à faire tenir le plateau en équilibre sur sa tête, et la carafe sur le plateau, et le tout presque à cloche-pied.

Et elle avait découvert qu'elle parlait en réalité le créole avec une facilité déconcertante – même si ce n'aurait probablement pas été l'avis d'un véritable Guadeloupéen.

Il était neuf heures du soir, et le vénérable Château-Lecavalier 1867 du vignoble de Merlin avait fini par avoir raison de la sobriété de Mrs Malefoy, déjà bien entamée par la collection de Whiskys Cabalistiques des Alchimistes d'Ankh-Morpork.

-Nettoyer, balayer, astiqueeeeer ! Kasa... nanana...

Prise d'un fou rire nerveux, Narcissa entreprit de danser un zouk endiablé avec une des chaises, avant de basculer en arrière en tentant un coupé-décalé qui s'avéra assez complexe à réaliser avec un meuble pour partenaire.

Elle se serait cognée la tête contre le sol si l'elfe n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de la rattraper; vacillant sous son poids, Tissy secoua la tête avec miséricorde.

-Tissy sentait bien que la maîtresse courait encore à la catastrophe. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'écoute jamais Tissy ?

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en fais à ce point pour moi ? l'interrogea t-elle avec une curiosité sincère.

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et remit d'aplomb la femme, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Parce que Tissy n'a personne d'autre, murmura t-elle en aidant Narcissa à s'affaler sur son lit.

Et lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la femme s'était endormie, la petite créature ajouta d'une voix douce, presque inaudible :

-Et parce que la maîtresse non plus n'a personne d'autre...

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Narcissa dormit durant une grande partie de la matinée; lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle étendit par réflexe le bras vers sa gauche, où elle ne rencontra que du vide. Entrouvrant une paupière lourde, elle vit l'oreiller creusé, le couvre-lit défait, les draps chiffonnés. Elle se leva rapidement, hâtée de voir Lucius; arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle déchanta immédiatement en constatant que son manteau n'était plus sur la patère.

-Maître Lucius m'a dit de dire à maîtresse Narcissa qu'il rentrerait dans le courant de l'après-midi, fit une petite voix flûtée derrière elle.

Narcissa se mordilla les ongles avec absence, sans quitter le porte-manteau du regard.

-Il est rentré quand ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tard, répondit Tissy avec une certaine gêne. Et il est reparti... assez tôt. Est-ce que la maîtresse veut déjeuner ?

La femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, la gorge étrangement serrée.

-J'ai l'impression d'être mariée à une ombre, murmura t-elle. Enfin. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas être à la fois amoureux d'une femme et du Ministère...

Narcissa sentit l'elfe la tirer par la manche avec insistance.

-La maîtresse a besoin d'un bon thé, fit l'elfe avec un optimisme forcé. Et ensuite, Tissy l'aidera à reprendre une dernière fois la chorégraphie.

-Bonne idée, soupira la femme. A propos, je me demandais... qu'est-ce que c'est, comme musique ?

Narcissa s'était attendue à bien des réponses, mais sûrement pas à ce que l'elfe fasse soudain le dos rond en tremblant de tous ses membres, ses yeux fixés sur le dallage.

-Tissy demande pardon, fit l'elfe avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tissy... Tissy avait oublié... Pas fait exprès...

-Comment ça, pardon ? fit Narcissa, stupéfaite.

Est-ce que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne comprenne plus rien au monde qui l'entourait ?

-C'était du zouk, maîtresse, fit l'elfe avec un ton faussement naturel. De la musique... des Antilles...

Oui, visiblement, oui.

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? s'enquit la femme, de plus en plus perdue.

Tissy ferma les yeux.

-C'était du zouk moldu, madame. .. Oh, Tissy est désolée, vraiment très désolée...

-Attends, l'interrompit Narcissa en levant la main. Attends. Depuis quand les moldus savent faire de la musique ?

-Ben, depuis toujours, répondit l'elfe, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-Mais ce n'est pas... Et... depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes de la musique moldue ?

Visiblement, la panique faisait perdre à la petite créature tout son second degré, puisqu'elle répondit avec hésitation :

-Quelques années. Cinq, Tissy dirait. A peu près... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Tissy, Tissy cherchait juste une station de la RITM qui passe autre chose que cette affreuse Célestina, et Tissy est tombée sur... Molduzik.

-Molduzik, répéta Narcissa ahurie.

Son elfe de maison écoutait la radio.

Son elfe de maison avait des goûts musicaux, qui excluaient les chanteuses de variété – pour cela, elle avait du mal à lui en vouloir – et qui incluaient le zouk moldu.

Narcissa s'assit.

-Mais c'est une radio sorcière, précipita Tissy, la maîtresse comprend ? Tissy n'est pas allée chercher cela chez les moldus, simplement... Simplement...

-Tu ne supportais plus Célestina, fit la femme avec ironie. J'ai compris.

-Oui. C'est vraiment une affreuse chanteuse, non ?

-Si, reconnut Narcissa en s'emparant d'une tasse de thé.

Ce qu'il lui aurait fallu, c'était un whisky, mais elle avait des souvenirs assez flous de ce qu'étaient devenues les trois bouteilles qu'elle avait ouvertes la veille.

Elle blêmit en voyant l'elfe s'emparer d'un tranchoir affreusement aiguisé.

-Est-ce que Tissy doit se couper quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe en larmes. Ou se jeter dans la cheminée ?

Prise de nausée à la vue du couteau qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'oreille duveteuse de la créature, Narcissa reposa sa tasse d'un geste brusque.

-Non, s'exclama t-elle. Non.

D'horribles visions de mares de sang s'imposaient dans son esprit, et elle retint un haut-le-cœur avec difficultés.

-Je te pardonne, se hâta t-elle de dire. Ce n'est pas si grave, si c'est une radio sorcière... Et puis... Enfin...

-C'est quand même une chouette chanson, fit l'elfe à mi-voix, sans éloigner le tranchoir.

-Oui, confirma Narcissa, les yeux fixés sur le reflet de la lame. Repose ce couteau, maintenant.

D'un geste lent, Tissy obéit, puis releva les yeux en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Alors... Tissy peut continuer à écouter de la musique moldue ?

Avec la vague impression de s'être fait flouer, Narcissa abdiqua d'un hochement de tête désabusé.

Le sourire radieux de la petite créature lui imprima un léger doute.

Elle n'avait jamais été très fine, elle était la première à le reconnaître.

Mais enfin, si même les elfes de maison parvenaient à la manipuler...


End file.
